marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Assemble Vol 2 21
| StoryTitle1 = | Synopsis1 = June Covington has done a lot of stupid things for a lot of silly people for shockingly large amounts of money in her life, and today, she has something to spend it on: one of the new Inhumans in a terrigenesis cocoon, home delivery included. After her people incapacitated the men at the airport to acquire it, she opens the crate, only to find that it is ticking. Apparently the only survivor of the blasts, she cradles the Inhuman, calling it "darling", and swearing revenge on the responsible parties. At Avengers Tower, Jarvis lets Spider-Girl in. She is looking for Captain Marvel, who breaks off from co-ordinating super heroes to explain the situation: three days ago, a disaster in the Inhuman city of Attilan released a cloud of Terrigen gas, which is reacting with specific humans around the globe and granting them superpowers. Spider-Girl shoots her down, explaining that she gets news alerts on her phone. Her social studies teacher has gone missing, and she needs help. Captain Marvel explains that she needs to get back tow ork, and gives Spider-Girl a speech about how the hardest thing a new hero has to learn is that not everyone can be saved. As Captain Marvel walks away, Spider-Girl shouts that her social studies teacher was kidnapped... after he had gone into a terrigenesis cocoon. This gets the attention of the heroes, and Spider-Girl backs up: he was sent to a hospital when his cocoon activated three days ago, and today, he and the cocoon next to him were kidnapped. Captain Marvel explains that she is genuinely busy co-ordinating people, but Spider-Woman and Black Widow volunteer to sort the matter out. Their first stop is an AIM temporary station on the Lower East Side of Manhattan. Black Widow explains that, since AIM got themselves a country, they are now a diplomatic force and legally protected. This station is no more illegal than a CIA safehouse in Moscow. But, they still have all their old science-terror contacts in the New York underworld. So, the trio will break in, kidnap one guy, and pump him for everything he knows. The plan - blow the primary generator, break the perimeter, blow the backup generator, incapacitate a room full of surprised scientists before the lights come on and finally catch one guy - goes off without a hitch. However, before their target can tell them any more than one of the cocoons was dead, he is shot by his backup, who tie the heroines to chairs. The leader of the backup group gloats that she could have them arrested for trespassing, and introduces herself as Kashmir Vennema. Black Widow has fought her before - she used to be an interdimensional arms dealer who formed an operation of her alternate selves. Spider-Girl wants to know what happened to the cocoons. According to Vennema, Mr Schlickeisen (the social studies teacher) died during the terrigenesis process and they sold his body. When it becomes apparent that the trio do not want to buy the other one, she decides to have her guards kill them. Spider-Woman tells her that is a bad idea, but Vennema cites state law: once they crossed her threshold, she was legally in the clear. At Hemoglobal Research and Lab Services, Dr Covington walks in with the corpse and kills the only member of staff present. She will be comandeering their facilities for the weekend. | Writer1_1 = Kelly Sue DeConnick | Penciler1_1 = Matteo Buffagni | Inker1_1 = Matteo Buffagni | Colourist1_1 = Nolan Woodard | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Lauren Sankovitch | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * ** ** Other Characters: * * * Another Inhuman in cocoon * Hemoglobal ** ** * Army of Lizard-Men * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Eastern seaboard *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ****** ******* ******** Secret lab *** Hemoglobal research and lab services ** Items: * Terrigenesis cocoon * * * Vehicles: * Airplane * Van | Solicit = • Remember all that crazy science from earlier issues?? Here's where it gets positively Inhuman! • When Spider-Girl is in trouble...who does she go to? • Black Widow, Spider-Girl and Spider-Woman. • Spider-Woman as a mentor...Who thought this was a good idea? | Notes = * The portion of New York state law that Vennema cites is called the " ". | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}